


Not All Things Abused are Broken

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, Forced Eating Disorder, I Tried, I hope, M/M, Magic, Princes, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Suspense, the whole first chapter is like a flashback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“The first born son of the royal family has two possible jobs, really. Did you not listen to the King’s speech earlier?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zayn rolled his eyes. “He is a fat old man, babbling about the good of a kingdom he doesn’t even know, of course I wasn’t.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His mother chuckled and looked at him sternly. “Zayn, he is your king.” She sighed when he just rolled his eyes again. “His Highness explained he was looking for his heir, my son. There is a rule in our lands law. It states the king can look for a heir to the throne in the towns and villages within his kingdom, if he does not or can not produce children of his own to take over.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But the Prince-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shh, there is more. He can also enact this law if the king feels his first born child is not right for the crown.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zayn gasped. “That’s-that’s terrible! He doesn’t believe in his own son to rule!”</i>
</p><p>Or: Louis is a Prince cheated out of his thrown by his own father, and Zayn reluctantly ends up taking that thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Things Abused are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me forever. I did this instead of studying for an exam.
> 
> Fist off, IDK when the next chapter will be posted. I'm only planning on this to be 2 chapters but it might extend to 3. 
> 
> Most of the warnings are in the tags and are actually in the second chapter. This chapter is sort of a flashback from Zayn's perspective. There is very little mention of Louis in this first chapter, but the next one should have more of everyone. This is un-betaed. I don't have a one for this fandom, so I apologizes in advance. :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The first time Zayn sees Louis, is the first time the king came to his village. Zayn remembers the whole village meeting in the village square to listen to whatever the old king had to say. Louis was young then, about 11 when Zayn was 9. Zayn remembers thinking Louis looked stunning. The young boy standing by his fathers’ side was considered the most beautiful royal in the whole land. Louis had eyes like the sky that were framed by endlessly long pitch black lashes, feather like hair the color of honey nuts that looked soft as silk. His skin was naturally tanned and his features were sharp and otherworldly. Zayn figured if elves were still around, Louis would fit in perfectly with the beautiful creatures.

All Zayn remembers of that day is watching Louis, thinking he was just another high born snob, that looked down at the people he ruled. That’s what it seemed like too. Louis the whole time looked at no one, spoke to no one, interacted with no one other than his father, and even then, he only spoke when spoken to. But what struck Zayn as odd, was Louis didn’t even eat during the fest the town threw for the kings visit. That set Zayn off the most. Sure, this was a small village, and yeah, the food was little in variety, but it’s common courtesy to eat your hosts food.

He remembers ranting and raving to his mother about it after the banquet.

His mother was smiling in amusement as she let Zayn vent. “Louis is a special boy, Zayn,” his mother said. “Even so young he helps his father keep peace with the other kingdoms.”

“But how?” He remembers asking. “He is only two years older than me! How does that have anything to do with eating the food?”

His mother walked up to him and cradled his head in her hands. “No one really knows, darling.” She whispered. “The first born son of the royal family has two possible jobs, really. Did you not listen to the King’s speech earlier?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “He is a fat old man, babbling about the good of a kingdom he doesn’t even know, of course I wasn’t.”

His mother chuckled and looked at him sternly. “Zayn, he is your king.” She sighed when he just rolled his eyes again. “His Highness explained he was looking for his heir, my son. There is a rule in our lands law. It states the king can look for a heir to the throne in the towns and villages within his kingdom, if he does not or can not produce children of his own to take over.”

“But the Prince-”

“Shh, there is more. He can also enact this law if the king feels his first born child is not right for the crown.”

Zayn gasped. “That’s-that’s terrible! He doesn’t believe in his own son to rule!”

“Prince Louis...no one really know much about the prince. He does help his father rule, but no one knows how. Whatever it is, he must be splendid at it. But, I suppose he is just good for whatever he does to help, and not good enough to rule.”

“But isn’t Louis the rightful heir!? I dont-”

“We don’t need to understand, love. This is the King's business, and why he chooses to train a commoner to rule his kingdom is none of ours. We must trust the Kings judgement.” She’d patted Zayn’s head, “You’ll understand when you are older.”

And that was how it started. The King traveled with his only son around the same time each year. Visiting the villages and towns, and searching for the next ruler. Whenever the King came to visit all the boys of the age 16 and up where fawned over by the women in the village. Cleaning them up and making them presentable for the king in hope that he would choose their boy to be the next ruler. Zayn just rolled his eyes at everything. Why would any of them want to be king? He knew the boys in his village, and if any of them ever became king, the kingdom would fail.

Zayn always talked about this to his best friend Niall. Niall was a stable hand at the local inn the King usually stayed at. Niall told him about the nobles that traveled to meet the king here and the loud laughter that always accompanied them.

“None of the workers are allowed in while the nobles come and visit.” Niall confided to Zayn once. “Even the owner. He bloody owns the place! Isn’t allowed to set foot in th’re ‘till mornin’.”

“What do you think they do?” Zayn asked.

Niall just shrugged and continued taking care of the horses.

~+~

When Zayn was thirteen, he found out he loved to draw.

His father had given him a pad of paper and a pencil for his birthday and sent him to find something to draw. “Drawing and painting and things that involve the imagination are so important, son.” His father had told him. “People don’t realize how important. For business men, they must think up ways to make more money off the things that they buy. That involves the imagination. People that sew your clothes, must first think up the pattern. People that build the roof over your head, must first think up the lay out. People that fix your food, must think up of a recipe that makes the things they have taste the best. All of it involves the imagination.”

His father tapped his temple. “World needs people that can think and imagine.” He looked down at the pad and pencil. “I want you to explore what your mind can do, my boy. And maybe you can change it.”

The first thing he found himself drawing, was Prince Louis.

~+~

When Zayn turned fourteen, the King thought he had found his heir. The kingdom rejoiced in the bittersweet joy of it. Zayn remembers the Kings trip to his village that year. The King saying he was proud to introduce the new heir and this was his last visit. Zayn remembers looking at this boy and wondering what was so special. He was just a common citizen, just like the ones he passed by everyday. He was no different than any of the other greedy boys in his village. Zayn remembers wondering what that boy had that Louis didn’t.

That night Zayn watched the heir interact with everyone. Zayn didn’t particularly like him. The boy was...rat like, if he was being honest. Soon Zayn’s attention shifted to the prince. He just sat there and stared at his (one again) untouched food. Louis was so...Zayn didn’t know. He couldn’t fathom what this young boy did that was so great, that kept the kingdom safe, but kept him from his rightful place on the throne. He wondered what about Louis that was not good enough.

Zayn was able to escape eventually. His own father was important in this village, being the village lawkeeper, so Zayn had to be present long enough for people to know he was there. He escaped to the village lake when he could. The lake wasn’t special. It had no mystical back story like most lakes did, but it made it no less beautiful. The only thing special about it was the island in it’s middle.

Zayn used this lake as a quiet place to think and draw, when he needed to get away from the villages hustling. That night he’d decided to draw the lilies that blossomed in the moonlight. These flowers soaked up the moons rays and shown silver during the day, looking beautiful and powerful in the sunlight. Zayn always associated this flower with Louis.

The Prince held a room's attention, even as his father spoke. People wanted to please the Prince, and when the Prince left a room, he seemed to take some of it’s light with him.

That night it was peaceful, Zayn remembers, until it wasn’t.

“What ya drawing.” A voice sounded from behind him. Zayn jumped up and turned around, brandishing a small dagger. “Hey whoa! I’m not an enemy! See! No weapon.” The boy in front of him spoke. His voice was caught between the deepness of manhood and the highness of boyhood.

“Who are you?” Zayn inquired wryly, studding the boys features and making sure he in fact had no weapons. He wore a forest green tunic, far more fancy then any of the ones Zayn owned himself. The boys eyes were as green as fresh summer grass, and his head was a mess of chestnut curls, untamed and wild.

“Me names Harry Styles. I’m the Prince’s man servant.”

Zayn straightened, putting his dagger away, “Aren’t you a little young to be a man servant.”

The boy, Harry, had laughed. “Curse of my baby face.” He smirked. “I’m thirteen. Just the right age for a prince that is only sixteen years of age. I was a gift of sorts.”

Zayn grunted and sat back down to continue to draw. Zayn is able to hear Harry walk up and sit beside him. “What are you drawing?” He asked again.

Zayn sighed and pointed to the flower. “Midnight Lily.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Oh wow. That is beautiful.”

Zayn nodded and started drawing again. “Mhm. My village is know for it. People come looking for it. It’s said to be a link to the magic that is now lost, but I don’t know. Anyone that has tried to reach the flowers have either gone crazy or died.”

Harry’s gaze fell on the flowers in the middle of the lake. There actually weren’t that many. “What? How?”

Zayn shrugged. “No one knows. People think that the flowers are waiting for the right person to pluck them. It’s said, once the flowers are plucked, magic will return to the land.”

“Harry!” Someone called.

“Crap! I have to go! The banquet is almost over and Prince Louis will need me soon.” Harry babbled. “It was nice meeting you...er?”

“Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

“Oh! The lawkeeper's boy! Everyone speaks very highly of you, Mr. Zayn Malik. It’s a shame you weren’t old enough yet to be picked. Bye!” And Harry was gone.

Zayn remembers thinking about that boy quite often. He wondered how he got to be Louis’ man servant. He wishes he’d asked about Louis that night, so he could learn more of the Prince.

~+~

The year Zayn was fifteen involved a lot of first.

He had his first kiss that year. It was with his best friend. He remembers thinking Niall would freak out on him, but he forgot that Niall was, well, Niall. Zayn sorta kissed Niall on accident. He remembers thinking Niall need to just stop worrying about kissing and just do it. That’s how he had his first kiss.

Zayn always figured it was instinct and got better with practice. So, when Niall started to freak out and not listen to Zayn, he used his lips to shut the boy up. It was a nice first kiss, Zayn remembers. Niall had melted into it and it felt natural, and their relationship never changed.

Niall had already been apart of many of his firsts. Like, Niall was his first friend. Niall was there when he caught his first fish. Niall was there the first time he broke his arm. Niall was the first person he ever showed his drawings to. Zayn was beyond glad that Niall was his first in kissing and in sex.

But Niall wasn’t his first love.

Zayn’s first love was a beautiful farm maiden named Perrie. She was the first girl he kissed, the girl he had sex with, and the first person he fell in love with. She was sweet and talented, and his mother approved of her greatly, but like most first romances, it ended.

Zayn remembers thinking he would never find another girl like Perrie, that he would never find love again. He often thinks back at that time in amusement and a reminder that even though it felt like his world was ending then, it won’t feel like that forever.

It was true that he would never find a girl like Perrie again, but he doesn’t really want too. After Perrie was a boy named David. He was handsome and adventurous, daring and cunning. He got Zayn into so much trouble, Niall had even started to worry. Zayn hadn't cared.

He got caught up in the thrill that was David. Scaring children in dark alleys, smuggling booze from the Inn’s tavern, then sharing it with their friends, and having sex in open areas.

But he wishes he'd listened to Niall and his family, because David shattered his heart.

David had been drunk and Zayn had just wanted to draw.

“Come on, sweetheart.” David purred drunkenly, trying to stick his hands in Zayn’s pants.

“No, Dav. Not tonight.” Zayn tried to pull away, focusing back on his sketch pad.

“Why not?” David whined. “What is so great about drawing, when I can fuck you instead?”

“No, David! I want to draw! I haven't had any time to lately, because I’ve been doing everything with you. I just really want to draw, David, please. We can have sex later.”

David was furious with Zayn for not giving him what he wanted. He yanked the sketch pad out of Zayn’s hands and started rip the drawings apart. “What is so special about drawing? It’s not like you will make something of yourself with it!” He yelled.

“David! Stop it! I don’t care, I love it! Please stop!” Zayn yelled desperately. He was able to get the sketch book out of David’s hands, but David grabbed his hair before he could run.

“Drawing will get you nowhere, Zayn.” David hissed, slapping Zayn across the face, “It’s a useless skill, just like yourself.” He kicked Zayn into a bench and walked over to pull his face up by his hair so he was looking at him. “I should've know you were just beauty with no brain’s.” He said, punching Zayn in the face several times after. Zayn cried out and tried to yank away, but David’s grip on his hair tightened.

“You’ve always been so pretty when you cried.” David whispered, running a hand down Zayn’s tear and blood smeared face. “But Sheila is such a better lay.” He threw Zayn to the ground and kicked him a few times more, before heading to the door.

Zayn, coughing and spitting blood from his mouth, managed to cough out. “Why?” He choked out, “Why stay with me, if you thought I was so useless?” Zayn looked up at David and tried not to show his words hurt.

David turned around and smirked nastily, “How many people get to say they fucked the lawkeepers’ son?” The very clear feeling of his heart breaking and shattering worse than it ever had before, pierces through him as he lays on the floor.

All the feelings he thought David had for him, turned out to just be fake, an act to get in his pants for bragging rights. He wishes that he’d listened to Niall and his family.

When Zayn got his breath back, and enough strength to stand, he limped to Niall’s house, taking the back routes and shadows so none of the villagers saw him.

Niall was not happy. He gently took Zayn’s hand and led him to a chair, where he started to dress the wounds, but he was frowning the whole time. Zayn thinks that look should never be on the boys face.

“I wish I didn’t have this opportunity to say I told you so, Zayn.” Niall whispered, handing him a cool rag to press to his stomach.

Zayn smiled weakly. “I wish you didn’t either, mate.”

And he remembers how much he meant those words.

~+~

  
After that, Zayn pretty much gave up on love.

The couple months leading up to his sixteenth birthday and after, rumours about Zayn that David spread had caught on. His sixteenth year was filled with a whirlwind of one night stands, hearts left behind, broken relationships, and drinking.

Zayn had developed a reputation as a homewrecker, heart breaker, and all around bad influence. Zayn remembers feeling nothing but an overwhelming numbness. He was destructive, to himself and the people around him. He nearly lost his relationship Niall that year.

Zayn’d been drinking and not thinking, slept with Niall’s girlfriend of the time. Luckily, Niall was going to end it with her anyway, but the trust was still broken. It took months to get that trust back and he swore to never allow himself to get that drunk again.

But the most significant thing about that year, was the first time he saw a dead body.

“Come on.” Zayn slurs drunkenly to the girl he had pulled from the tavern. “No one goes in here anymore.” He twirled the girl around and help her to himself. He didn’t get the term heart breaker by being dull. “Let’s have some fun.”

The girl giggled, drunk and flirty. “It’s a barn, Zayn!” She squalled. “Those are for animals!”

“Haven’t you heard the term ‘roll around in the hay’?” He said, gosting his lips over hers. “And besides, people usually just use these for storage.”

He eventually convinced the girl and had her pushed up against a wood pillar in a matter of seconds, with a hand under her petticoat.

“Stop, stop!” She giggled, pushing at Zayn’s chest. “Do you hear that?”

Zayn looked at her like she was crazy, until he heard it. There was a creaking. Zayn backed off of the girl and looked around, trying to pinpoint the creaking. Then there was a loud snap, and the flooring of the loft above them caved, a body tumbling through and lading with a sickening thud on the floor.

The girl next to him screamed, and ran to get out, but Zayn stood there. He knew this person. He wasn’t anything special, just a kind old man that liked to give Zayn bread whenever he passed by his house. The man’s throat was slashed, but that was about the only thing normal about the way this man died. His top half was bare and on his chest a insignia Zayn had never seen before was branded into his chest. Zayn stepped backward in surprise when the mark seemed to dissolved into the man's skin.

His father came running in not long after that, ushering Zayn to a deputy, and told some more to keep the villagers at bay.

That was the first violent murder the kingdom had in over 500 years. Sure the kingdom had wars and such, but never had the villages experienced a murder performed like this. The people capable of such things were identified and put into the kings army before those people even realised they were capable of it. People died from violent accidents or tavern visits gone wrong, the closest they came was muggings, but never cold-blooded murder.

This first murder had seemed to be the first of many. All the victims dying the same way, and the witnesses that found the bodies, claimed the bodies had been branded before it disappeared.

Zayn remembers wondering why his village had to be the first.

~+~

  
When he was seventeen, the king's heir died.

It was such a shock to the kingdom, citizens didn’t know how to react. It was the first assassination of a royal in centuries. The heir had been ambushed and killed during a routine patrol.

Zayn’d been out hunting with Niall in the woods to the south of the village when his father got word.

He remembers coming home to his father loading trunks into a carriage.

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked his mother, running up to her with his bow still in hand.

“Darling, what have I said about running with your bow!” Zayn rolled his eyes, and his mother chuckled. “Your father’s been summoned by the king. The heir was killed in an ambush today, and your father’s been recruited to the team that will find the attackers.”

He nodded, then walked over to his father and hugged him. “Do you think it has a connection to the other attacks?” Zayn asked, his father pausing for a second before answering.

“I won’t know ‘till I get there.” He smiled and ruffled Zayn’s hair. “Look after your sisters and mother.” He stepped up onto the step, then turned back to Zayn. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.” He winked, getting into the carriage, and closing the door.

He remembers feeling proud that the King chose his father to help with the investigation. He guessed the King thought his father was skilled enough to help.

After his father left, the official title of lawkeeper went to his uncle, but he didn’t prevent things from happening like he should, just dealing out the punishment afterwards. Zayn took on the responsibility as peacekeeper, and he was good at it too. He was good at stopping the tavern fights before they started, was good at sensing when people were about to steal.

He remembers one day in particular.

He was leaning against the tavern wall smoking the tobacco he’d picked from Old Lady Nelson’s garden across from his house earlier that morning. Just because Zayn was peacekeeper, doesn't mean he never broke a few rules himself.

Zayn watched the town's market square form that wall, making sure people paid the sales clerks and traders, being the peacekeeper he is. He noticed a little boy running through the bustle of people. Zayn followed the boy’s movements, watched as the boy slowed near a fruit stand. Zayn pushed off the wall, taking one more drag, stubbing out the roll against the wall, and walking toward the stand just as the boy swiped an apple.

Zayn put a hand on the clerks shoulder, stopping the clerk from yelling at the boy. He smiled at her, pressing enough money to pay for two, then grabbing another apple and taking off after the boy.

The boy ran into an alleyway, and Zayn ran after him. He found the boy pushed up against a wall, surrounded by the towns bullies and David. Zayn’s breath caught in his throat and the white hot feeling of fear shot through his veins. He stumbled out of the ally and against the wall just before it breathing heavy. He looked around quickly and pushed a shaky hand through his hair. He took a breath in, then peaked around the corner, focusing on what was being said.

“-apple! You only were able to snatch an apple!” One of the bullies said.

“Th-That was all I could g-get. Z-Zay-”

David barked a laugh. “Zayn? Zayn Malik? He can’t do nothing.” David sneered, pushing into the boys face. “You shouldn’t be afraid of the weak, boy.”

Zayn’s jaw clenched as he turned away from the alley. He took a deep breath to steal himself, then pushed off the wall. He wasn’t that scared fifteen year old boy anymore. Zayn squared his shoulders and schooled his face, walking around the corner. “Hey, dicks, why don’t you back off?” Zayn said tossing the apple in his hand up and down, glaring right at David.

David paused and stood straight, turning to face Zayn with a nasty smirk. “Well, you speak of the devil and he shall come.”

“Fuck off, David.” Zayn said darkly, face still blank.

“Hmm? Or what?” David asked, laughing. “Get him.” He snapped to the two younger boys.

Zayn sighed and threw the apple in the air. The boys charged at him, Zayn sidestepped one, quickly hitting him on the back to knock the breath out of him. He grabbed onto the boy and threw him into the other, knocking them into a barrel. It broke and the boys landed in pile of fish guts. Zayn looked up and held out his hand, the apple dropping into his outreached hand. “Or I’ll throw you out into the middle of the street and call my Uncle. How does that sound, David?”

Davids hand’s where fisted by his side, breathing heavy, and glaring at Zayn. He suddenly drew his fist back and swung at Zayn. He dodged it just in time, throwing his own punch. It landed hard on David’s jaw and sent him backward. David huffed and wiped blood away from his mouth, “Haven’t we gotten all tough, Zaynie? You’ve changed.” David smirked.

Zayn shrugged, “Not really, just been out hunting more. Does wonders for the body.”

David sneered, glancing behind Zayn and snarling, “This isn’t over Malik,” He spat, turning and running down the alley.

Zayn relaxed his stance and looked behind him, but no one was there, he turned his attention to the frightened boy. He walked over and crouched down. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, searching the boy for injuries.

The boy nodded. “Are you going to take me to your Uncle?” He asked, voice thick.

Zayn sighed, and shook his head, looking up at the boys teary face. “No…what’s your name?”

“F-Freeman. Jarsen Freemen.” He stammered.

“Well, Jarsen Freemen. Your lucky I know the reason why you stole.” Zayn reached up and fixed the boys shirt. He held out the apple he still had. “Next time, if a bully is bothering you, find me, my uncle, your parents, any adult that will listen really. Stealing is still bad, even if it’s for your own good. Try asking for help when you need it. There will always be someone willing to help.” He shook the apple in his hand, and the boy took it. Zayn stood up and ruffled the boys hair, walking him out of the alleyway.

“Now go apologize to Mrs. Evans for stealing and ask if there's anything you can help with.” Zayn smiled down at the boy.

Jarsen smiled at him, wrapping his short arms around Zayn’s waist and hugging him. “Thank you, Zayn” Jarsen pulled back and looked at the apple, then at Zayn. “David was wrong. You aren't weak. He is the weak one.” Jarsen beamed, taking a victorious bite of his apple and running off to the fruit stand to do as Zayn instructed.

“That was brave of you.” A voice said from behind Zayn. He jumped and spun around, brandishing a dagger. The boy behind him held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, whoa, friend.” Zayn put the dagger back in his belt, after eyeing the boy in front of him. He was taller than Zayn, around the same age, and had kind brown eyes.

“Who are you?”

“Names’ Liam Payne.” The boy he now knew was Liam said. “If you had a dagger, why didn’t you use it against those thugs?”

Zayn studied him for a moment. “Wouldn’t have been a fair fight.” He said simply.

Liam cocked his head to the side. “But they would have pulled a knife, if they had it. Why not use it then?”

“Just because your opponent has the potential to cheat, doesn’t mean you should. You just need to use that weakness against them and you’ll win every time”

Liam looked amused. “Aren't you a book of wisdom.” Zayn just shrugged, then turned away from the strange boy to continue his patrol. “Wait! Let me buy you a drink.” Liam said, running up to gently grab onto Zayn’s arm. “You deserve it after that fight.”

Zayn shrugged out of his grip. “That is a nice offer, but I don’t drink while I’m on patrol.”

“Patrol?”

“Yeah, I watch over the village and keep the peace, shit like that.”

“Wait...are you Zayn Malik?” Liam asked, looking stunned. Zayn looked at Liam skeptically again, but nodded. “Oh wow, I thought you’d be older.” Liam looked stunned.

“And that is supposed to mean?”

Liam jumped. “Nothing, nothing. I didn’t give you my full title. I am Liam Payne the royal families attendant.”

Zayn waited a beat for Liam to continue, but the boy didn’t. Zayn sighed mentally, “And…” He promoted.

Liam flushed, “Um, right. I was sent here to check on the villages and families of the lawkeepers the King summoned.”

Zayn nodded. “Again, and that is supposed to mean?”

Liam's flush darkened. “Er...how are you doing?” He said, voice lifting at the end.

Zayn chuckled. “Fine, I guess, considering.”

Liam sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “I’m sorry, mate. Louis’ father just kinda sent me on this quest of sorts. Didn’t even give me a proper list of names”

It took a moment for Zayn to register what Liam said after mentioning Louis’ name. It had been about a year since Zayn last thought about Louis, and the sudden mention of his name threw him for a moment. That was also the first time Zayn ever heard someone address the King as Louis’ father. “Uh-huh.” Zayn said, with an amused smile of his own. “Look, mate, you should probably speak to my mum. She’d know more than anyone how the village is holding. Just follow the road down and take a right into the forest, then follow that path. Leads straight to the house. Cheers.” Zayn waved to Liam, and proceeded to head back down the street.

“I’ll take a raincheck on that drink, then!” Liam called behind him. Zayn stopped and turned around, studying Liam. Zayn would like to know more about this kid. He was part of the royals circle and knew the prince well enough to call him just by name, and Zayn wanted to know how well, if he was being honest.

He winked at him, giving another wave. “Looking forward to it.” He said with a smile, turning away to disappear with the crowd. He felt lighter than he had in ages, it was the first time in a long time he had thought of Louis consciously in months. It never registered to him until then, that his father was at the castel, talking to the king and his knights, maybe even getting to talk to Louis himself. The swell of pride he had for his father only grew.

That night sitting in the pub for his nightly “watch” sketching things into his sketchbook, he drew Louis. Or what he hoped was Louis. He drew the prince like Zayn thinks he grew up, losing the baby fat and awkward limbs, becoming a man. He hadn't thought to draw Louis in such a long time. It felt familiar and warm. He felt like himself again, for the first time since he was fifteen.

He remembers wondered how the quite prince was.

~+~

  
It was when Zayn was eighteen that everything changed.

The King was making his rounds around the kingdom again, since the previous heir died he needed another. Zayn still didn’t understand why Louis couldn’t be that heir, but it seemed Zayn was the only one that thought that.

About a month before the king was expected to come to his village, he saw Liam again.

“You still up for that drink?” Liam asked, startling Zayn out of his day dreaming.

“Are you always going to scare the shit out of me, everytime we meet?” Zayn glared, trying to get the beat of his heart under control again.

Liam chuckled. “Sorry, mate. Buy you a drink?” He asked, taking the stool next to Zayn at the bar.

“Technically I’m on duty…” He trailed off when Liam’s eyes widened and stuck his lower lip out slightly (Later, Zayn will know that this was Liam’s ‘puppy eyes’ and damn them straight to hell, but now his heart crumbled at the thought of saying no to that look), “but I’ll make an exception.”

Liam beamed at him and ordered a drink for them both. Zayn went back to drawing as they waited. Liam looked over Zayn’s shoulder as he drew, “Is that Louis?”

And right. He forgot.

“Yeah...well what I think he looks like now anyway.” Zayn said, trying to cover up the drawing.

“No, no! Let me see! Please?” And the dreaded puppy look was back. Zayn was pretty sure he was starting to hate that look.

Zayn sighed, “Sure.” He pushed the book over and grabbed the drink the bartender set down, taking a gulp of it. He hadn't shown anyone but Niall his drawing since David.

“Oh wow,” He heard Liam breath. “These are pretty spot on, actually. Louis’ hair is a little longer and he a tiny bit more delicate looking, but other that it’s pretty accurate.” he handed the book back to Zayn. “You going to be an artist?”

Zayn looked down at his sketch book, “I’ve never really thought about it. I guess I always thought I’d take over my dad’s job and have this as a hobby or something.” He shrugged.

“Do you like what your father does though?”

Before Zayn could answer, there was a loud crash and shouting. Zayn was out of his chair instantly, walking over to where the commotion was.

“-as mine, you bastard! Fair and square!” A short, pudgy man said.

“It was not! You lost the wager and cheated on top of that!” Another man said, he was an older man with thinning hair and graying beard.

“You cheated!” The other man yelled.

“Is there a problem here, gentlemen?” Zayn stepped in between the two, forcing them further apart.

“Yes!” The pudgy man said, “This old coot cheated me out of a day’s pay!”

“And how did he do that, may I asked?” Zayn said calmly.

“I didn’t che-” Zayn held up a hand to the older man.

“I will get to you in a moment, sir. For now let this man speak.” Zayn said sternly, straightening to his full height. The man, grumbled but backed off.

“Please, continue.” Zayn nodded to the pudgy man.

“Well, I came in from a hard days work like I always do, you know. And I can in to have a good old game of poker, right? And-”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Please get to the point, sir. I don’t have time for you to ramble.” He cut in, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zayn could see the pudgy man start to get nervous under Zayn’s unwavering gaze. “U-Um, right. We were playing and I was sure he had a bad hand, so I bet all my days pay for the day on my hand, which had a Jack and the dealt cards hand two more Jacks, so three of a kind. So when we showed our cards he had two Jacks! That can’t happen!”

Zayn nods at the man, then turns to the address the older man. “And what do you say happened?”

“Those cards were dealt to me fair.” The man said sternly, but his voice wavered under Zayn’s gaze. Zayn couldn’t tell if it was because he thought he was about to be punished for something he didn’t do, or because he’d been caught. “I did not cheat. I won that money.”

Zayn studied both men for moment, then looked around the room. He saw a small boy watching Zayn and the men. “I want you both to clean up the mess you made as I decide which is telling the truth. If I hear anymore disturbances, I don’t care who is guilty, you both will be punished for disturbing the peace and cheating.” He threatened, eyes moving from the boy to look a the two men with conviction.

The men nodded and started to clean as Zayn walked over to the boy. “What’s your name, kido?” He asked, leaning down to look the kid in the eye.

“Shawn.” He replied.

Zayn nodded, he thought the young boy was a little young to be in a pub, but he figured his parents weren't very well off and the boy was looking for a job. “Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I talk to you outside for a moment?” He asked.

The boy nodded and ran outside. Zayn stood up to walk over to Liam. “Can you make sure they clean everything up, and not fight for me?”

Liam nodded, “But why are you talking to the kid?” He asked.

“From the stories they told, it seems like the old man has cheated, but I like to get an outsiders opinion. Like a witness. Kids are very observant and more honest, and people don’t give them much credit. So I’m asking the kid.”

Liam nodded slowly, “Alright.”

Walking outside and spotting the boy, Zayn asks the kid what he saw.

“Th-The fat man stuck his hand under the table and pulled something out of his sleeve, w-while the dealer and the old man weren’t looking. I don’t know what it was, but I thought it was strange.”

Zayn smiled at the little boy, and ruffled his hair. He stood and pulled out a couple of coins. “for the info.” Zayn smirked, as he gave it to the boy.

Zayn returned to the men and Liam, just as Liam was yelling at the pudgy man for trying to pocket something. He sighed in annoyance at the man's response, because he says that Liam doesn’t have the authority to do anything. Some people liked to push the limits to what Zayn is allowed to do, and it caused more trouble than he liked.

“I left Liam in charge while I made a decision,” He said smoothly, taking the pudgy mans wrist in his hand, and without missing a beat, stuck his hand into the sleeve and pulled out the numerous playing card. “And you are guilty, sir. You are to let the old man have his rightfully earned money and also pay for the things you broke during the commotion. Zayn ignored the man’s protests as he took out iron cuffs he carried with him.

Liam followed him out of the bar as he took the man down the road to the jail. “Does this happen often?” Liam asked.

Zayn snorted, “Unfortunately, yes.” Zayn hit the man over the head as he started to protest again. “Shut up. Or I’ll charge you with resistance too.” He smirked when the man slumped. “But not, like, very violent. Mostly like the case you saw today. The only exception was the murder a couple years back.”

“Oh right, your village was the first for the murders…” Liam nodded. Zayn threw the man into a cell, once they reached the jail and filled out the necessary paper work.

“My Uncle will be here in the morning to deal out the proper punishment,” He told the man, then walked back out with Liam.

“You never answered my question.” Liam said, glancing at Zayn.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like peacekeeping?”

Zayn looked up at the dark sky, and smiled. “Yeah, actually. I mean, I like keeping people safe, and I like catching the bad guy. I’ve always looked up to my dad, so I’ve always want to be just like him. I know I’m nowhere near as good as my dad, because I don’t give the punishments, but I like keeping people happy and safe.” He looked at Liam and shrugged. “So, yeah, I like it.”

Liam’s smile spread across his face slowly, “That’s wonderful, actually that’s perfect.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Er...its just nice to meet someone that actually enjoys their job. I never got to meet your father, but I bet he’d be proud of that answer.” Zayn smiled and watched as Liam fiddled with his hands for a moment. “Do you...do you think I could have that drawing of Louis?” He asked nervously. “I think Louis would like it, and I like getting souvenirs for him.” He shrugged.

Zayn blushed at the thought of Louis actually seeing his drawings. “U-Um, I g-guess.” He said reaching into his messenger bag and taking out his sketchbook and tearing out the drawing.

“Thank you! Louis’ll love it!” Liam said, while taking the drawing. “It was nice talking to you again, Zayn. Shame we didn’t really get to enjoy that drink, but I learned what I needed.”

Zayn gave a confused, “Wha-” before Liam cut him off.

“See ya, Zayn!” And the next thing he knew, Liam was running off and disappeared into the dark.

Zayn stood there for a moment in confusion, before shrugging it off and walking back home for some much needed rest.

The following month was a whirlwind Zayn barely remembers. Zayn was of age now, so he and about three other boys were poked and prodded into looking their best and taught how to act, before the King arrived to ‘inspect’ them. Zayn could honestly care less, but he went along with it to please his mother and let her and his sisters fret over him.

Zayn remembers the day that the king was set to arrive being the worst. His mother running around the house in a frenzy trying to get everyone ready to leave.

“Mum, mum, calm down. This isn’t the first time we have meet the King.” He tried to sooth, but it fell on deaf ears.

“But its the first time your father isn’t here, and you are a tribute for heir!”

“You know I don’t care for that stuff, and dad would want you to be relaxed.” His mother took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed.

“Yeah, right, you're right,” she sighed smiling up at Zayn. Suddenly tears filled her eyes, “My baby might be heir!” She sobbed in happiness, taking his hand and pulling him into a tight hug, “You have grown so much Zayn. You became an even better man than your father and I dreamed you would be, and we are so proud of you.”

Zayn blinked back tears of his own, hugging his mother tighter. “I love you,” he said quietly.

His mother pulled back, wiping away tears, “Look at us,” she laughed. “I love you too, baby.” She smiled at him, then turned around to address the whole house. “Okay! Let’s go! We don’t want to be late for this!”

It all a blur of his sisters wails and screams, then he’s at the pub helping set up the tables into the U shape it needed to be in.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again.” Niall sighed, placing the last plate on the table.

“Yeah, but this year we get to sit at the actual table.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I feel like a piece of meat about to be cut into. He’s going to be, like, molesting us with his eyes.” Niall pulled a face, and Zayn laughed.

“I know. I don’t see the point of this. The last heir was from one of the richer cities. It’s not like he’s going to pick some boy from a mediocre village.”

“Well, there you go. I’m just looking forward to the food, ta be honest.” Niall shrugged, as they went outside.

“You always look forward to food, Ni.” Zayn laughed, they walked a little until they came to the entrance of the village, where a crowd was already starting to cheer. “Looks like they’ve arrived.”

Zayn watched as the crowd parted and made way for the carriage, “Do ya think the Prince is with him?” Niall asked as it went by.

“Probably,” Zayn said, “he always has been.”

Zayn watched as the carriage went around back and frowned as he and Niall were ushered back into the tavern. They were sat on the side that usually had the tributes, then waited for the King to arrive.

Some minutes later, an official looking man walked in. “All rise for his majesty King Tomlinson and his highness Prince Louis.”

The King walked in with two servants following, he hadn’t much changed since the last time, Zayn thinks. Next, walked in Harry and Liam. Zayn smiles when he sees them spot him, and they smile back. Then finally, walks in Prince Louis. Zayn’s breath catches in his throat, because...Louis was beautiful. He’d gotten taller, thinner, but more toned. His hair was long and combed into a floppy quiff, and his eyes seemed so much bluer. He wore a tight silk purple dress shirt under a woolen deep blue pea coat, his pants clung to his thighs and cut off about mid shin, on his feet were black shiny shoes. Zayn was absolutely mesmerized.

Zayn remember nothing of what the King had said that night, the whole time just watching the prince. He never looked at Zayn, or anyone for that matter. He either looked straight ahead or down at his hands, not touching his food once. That irritates Zayn still, but he continued watching until Niall nudged him and told him to stop. After that it was pretty boring, as dancers and musician came and went. Finally, the King stood and called for the boys of age to be presented to him.

Niall and himself were pulled out of their chairs, along with the others, and walked to the center in front of the King. The King looked over them for a long moment. “Hello, boys.” He said.

They all bowed and murmured a, “Hello, your highness,” in return.

The king stood up slowly and smiled at the boys in front of him. “Try not to be nervous, my boys. I’m just going to ask you some questions.” Zayn gulped, he wishes he’d paid more attention to what went on during the other visits. “Lets do the basics first, how old are you and what is your name?” He said, nodding at the boy at the end of the line. Zayn sighed in relief, being at the other end, he didn’t get to go first. There was only eight of them this year, though, so it didn’t take long for it to be his and Niall’s turns.

Zayn and the others stated their ages and names, the King nodded in approval for the short age gapes. The oldest being just four years older than Niall and himself. “Very good, now, what is your jobs?”

This part Zayn remembers beginning the most boring, because the king would ask direct questions to the tributes and it took quite a long time sometimes. Zayn zoned out as he waited, eyes flicking over to Liam and Harry, they were whispering to each other closely. Zayn watched as Liam absently brushed a curl from Harry’s eyes and smiled tenderly at him, he saw the way Harry blushed and looked up at him bashfully after. Zayn couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face at the display.

A movement caught his eye, and he looked over at Louis, who’d been turning around. Zayn figured he’d been watching Liam and Harry also. He had the tiniest of smiles on his face, eyes twinkling with affection. Zayn thinks that Louis should always be smiling like that, he should always be happy.

Niall’s voice snapped him out of his revery. “I work here as a stable hand, your highness.” Niall answered.

The kings eyebrow twitch upward for a second, “Your accent, boy, where are you from?”

“My family is originally from the kingdom over, sire. We came searching for jobs.” The King nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“Do you enjoy dealing with horses?”

Niall smiled and nodded, “Very much, sire. I have been helping with the stables here since I was very young, and I enjoy interacting with the different animals that pass through it.”

The King chuckled, nodding, “It is always good to be working a job you enjoy.” He turned his piercing pale-blue gaze to Zayn. “And last you, boy. What is your job in this quaint village?”

Zayn straightened his stance like his mother instructed him to, and looked the King in the eyes. He figured if he was going to possibly be the next heir, he should act like he was worthy of that status and not act like a commoner would around the king. “I am the peacekeeper here, sire.”

The Kings eyebrows rouse significantly, “What was your name again, boy?”

“Zayn Malik, your majesty.”

The King nodded in recognition, “Ah, Zayn. Your father is at the palace helping with the previous Prince’s murder case, isn’t he?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Your father is a good man, made some major breakthroughs in the case when he arrived. I’m proud to say he has become a good friend and adviser to me.”

Zayn fought to keep his smile from taking over his face, and bowed, “Thank you very much, sire. I am pleased to hear this.”

The King smiled at him, and inclined his head slightly. “Now, tell me why you are peacekeeper instead of lawkeeper?”

“My uncle took the job as lawkeeper while my father is away official. I found it more helpful to the village as a whole to prevent the disturbances before they happened, or worked them out so punishment was not required. It keeps the village safe and happy and the people that need punishment are sent to my uncle.” Zayn answered, waving a hand at his uncle to give him credit. “I think it makes better sense to try and settle the war before it even starts. You save money, people, and gain respect that way. That is how I see it, sire.” He finished.

The King nodded and looked away from Zayn, and Zayn relaxed. Niall nudged him, giving him a thumbs up. Zayn smiled at him, returning the gesture. The next part was quite boring as the king told the village the things he was going to send them this upcoming year to help with harvest and improve the village as a whole.

“-for the new barns. And now, for the last order of business, I have come to a decision.” The King paused to look at the boys in front of him again, snapping Zayn and the others to attention. He smiled at all of them. “You are all fine young lads and I wish you all the luck in the world,” the King said. Zayn deflated a little in disappointment. He hadn’t thought any of them would be the heir, especially himself, but he didn’t know, he was just disappointed.

“Niall Horan.” The King said and Niall’s head snapped up in shock at the mention of his name. “I would very much like you to come back with me to the castle to help run our stable and take care of the animals there.” The bright smile that spread across Niall’s face, brings a bubble of joy and pride bursting in Zayn’s chest for his blond friend. “Your family, of course, can come if they wish.” The King finished, smiling. “What do you say?”

“Yes!” Niall laughed, but coughed and cleared his throat. “I mean, it would be an honour, your majesty. Thank you so much.”

The King smiled and laughed, “You're welcome, my boy. My horse was always well taken care of here. I always wondered why, now I know!”

Niall bowed again, Zayn noticing the beaming smile. Not caring that the King or Louis was there, he pulled his best friend into a hug, as everyone clapped.

The King cleared his throat loudly, everyone settling back down and waiting for the King to continue.

“I had concluded that my last heir was not the right fit long before he died, but I strongly believe this is not going to be the case this time,” he paused dramatically, and Zayn had to force himself not to roll his eyes. “For my last decision,” Zayn’s pulse speeded up and he didn't understand why, as the king continued to talk, “I declare my new heir to be Zayn Malik of Luna Lacum!”

Zayn freezes in complete shock and the crowd went completely silent. The man that announced the King and Prince earlier came forward and spoke.

“All rise for the newly appointed heir to the Kingdom of Solas Tsí, his royal highness Prince Zayn!”

Zayn doesn’t really remember everything after that.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end of this part! I'm sorry once again for the grammatical and/or spelling errors.
> 
> As I said before, I do not know when this will be updated. Comments and Kudos are always encouraging though! :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far!
> 
> Translations:  
> Luna Lacum - Moon Lake  
> Solas Tsí - Fairy Fields


End file.
